


Bowling, Hotdogs & 2 Dads

by JaliceCookie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Cake, End of the World, Kenny the Birthdayboy, Season 1, Sibling Bonding, The Umbrella Academy - Freeform, bowling, hotdogs, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: "Excuse me? Hi. It's my son Kenny's birthday today - do your kids want to play with someone their own age? It's a lot more fun - assuming your Dads don't mind?", - Klaus and Diego exchanged a perplexed look, Number Five would have loved to kill Kenny and his Mother at this Moment and Number 11 found the Birthday Cake and the hotdogs far too tempting to refuse. A normal evening at the Super Star Lanes Bowling Center.
Kudos: 6





	Bowling, Hotdogs & 2 Dads

The end of the World was knocking at the Door.

The Hargeeves Siblings were in the meantime, to discuss the further course of action at the- Super Star Lanes Bowling Center - they blocked a seating group and discussed, what would be the best Way and the perfect plan - to save the World. This included the discussion, of what to do with Vanya. And as always, the Siblings never agreed about one Point. Never.

"I don't like to disturb you - but my Manager says, if you don't want to bowl, you have to leave" - an Employee with a friendly smile nodded once towards the counter and the grim-looking Manager put a pair of bowling shoes on the counter. Since when was it not allowed to use a group of seats in a bowling center as a secret storage area to save the World? But the message was clear. Play bowling or leave the fucking Building.

"Who's turn is it?" - asked Diego and Luther just rolled his eyes in annoyance, suppressed a curse and grabbed a bowling ball, threw it over his shoulder and he scored a strike - knocked down all bowling pins.

There was a soft clap from the empty seat next to Luthers.

There sat a little 4 year old girl and quietly applauded this great achievement.

It sat cross-legged on the chair and watched as the bowling ball found its way back into the collection point for the balls via a system after all the pins had been knocked over.

  
"Luther won - can we get hot dogs now?", The girl asked full of anticipation and looked interested from the bowling balls back to her Siblings.

  
"The situation is serious and dangerous 11 - concentrate more", said Luther, only without responding to the attempts at admiration.

  
"I would also like something to eat - hot dogs sound great - maybe with french fries and some Alcohol", Klaus gave his opinion with a grin on his Face.

  
"Luther? You already know that she has a name - you don't need to address her by her Number", said Diego and nodded once to the Girl , who was sitting on the chair and who was now glancing indecisively between her siblings.

  
"Oh really, Diego? If 11 had her powers under control, I could perhaps take her seriously, but she is just thinking about food in such a situation is so ... typical as it is for Klaus", replied Luther irritably.

  
"... something is broken and ... it's almost like Fives Situation ... well he's much bigger and more adult ... can we still get hotdogs and some Drinks, please?", Number 11 replied again - but she was mostly ignored by her siblings.

Number 11 had the ability to change a person's memory when she wanted to change it - so that she is a part of the memory for that person for a short period of time. All it takes is one physical Touch - like a handshake.

Unfortunately, shortly before the funeral of the tyrannical head of the Hargreeves family, there had been a mistake - Ben had given Klaus the suspicion, that it had to be some technology used by Cha-Cha and Hazel to injure Number Five - because Number 11 was physically during the use of their ability. She changed.

She was now a little four-year-old girl and seemed to have a fate almost like Five. Except that her big brother had more Options than she did in terms of his ability to act more grown up. Which, of course, didn't mean that hot dogs and drinks weren't cool and tasty after all.

"Not now Liana! We have to think about what we do with Vanya", Luther spoke only decisively and Liana alias Number 11 rolled her eyes. At least Five was taken a little more seriously than her.

Well Five was actually very old. But still it was to everyone's help if they eat something, wasn't it? You couldn't fight the End of the World with an empty stomach, right?

The discussion ended with the fact that Liana's argument was ignored, Klaus threw a bowling ball into the air, made a comment about Luther's nightlife and Allison tried to use her paper and the pen, to express that Vanya was their sister and they didn't just need to go and had to 'destroy'.

Everything was as usual and the Chaos was a constant part of the Siblings. Just like the phenomenon of leaving the Room very fast after a failed Discussion.

*******

Liana wanted to climb off the Chair and take a closer look at the toy machine near the cash register.

Maybe Five could play a little with his powers and yes the Girl really wanted this plush squirrel in the Machine - but before she had the chance to climb from the seat and speak to Five about it - a mother-son duo stepped closer to the seating area. This currently only consisted of Diego, Klaus, Five and Liana.

"Excuse me? Hi. Today is my son Kenny's birthday and I wanted to ask if your two children would like to play with us. It must be more exciting to play with children their own age than with Adults. Provided that your two Dads have nothing against it", asked a woman with glasses, who put her arm around the birthday boy named Kenny.

While Diego and Klaus exchanged only a surprised look - Five looked as if he would like to pull down the little badge with the inscription ´Birthday Boy´ from the shirt of Kenny and burn it. Liana noticed the big Cake on the table where Kenny's friends were sitting. And hot dogs were there too. Her little eyes lit up and before Five could say anything, she interrupted her big brother.

"Can we? Please Daddy and Papa? Please - pretty please?", Liana pleaded innocently to Klaus and Diego - who didn't expect such an Reaction. Then Liana climbed down of the Chair finally and tried to get Five up as well - by pulling at the sleeve of his jacket.

  
"There's cake and hot dogs - and it's definitely going to be fun. Let´s play bowling before the world ends?", Liana whispered with childlike curiosity , while Five held her wrist and darkened his gaze.

  
"I would rather ..." began number Five - but this time it was interrupted by Diego, who was only the first to find his voice again.

  
"....you´re rather spend more time with your little sister. You mentioned that only yesterday, didn't you? Come on - I and your..... father and will wait right here", said Diego with a ´that is the revenge for when you drank my coffee this morning´ - look at Five.

  
"You little troublemaker go and play Bowling - happy birthday Kenny", said Klaus with a grin, who had found his voice again as well and Five was in a bad mood , when Liana pulled him with her by the hand to the neighboring Table. 

*******

For a moment the worries of the imminent end of the World seemed to have been forgotten.

Kenny enjoyed the Bowling Gamwe and partying with a few new 'kids' on his Birthday.

Five showed that he was damn good at that bowling and Liana was delighted with the birthday cake and some of the hot dogs - when they took a break.

But Five wouldn't be Five if he didn't take a little Revenge on his sister's act - even if he thought it was funny that Klaus and Diego were mistaken for their Parents, Five had much better things to do.

Though he would never admit it, that he enjoyed those last few minutes.

Not exactly the way Kenny's mom tried to cheer up the party atmosphere - but the food was okay and it was so amusing to watch Liana try and struggle with the lightest bowling ball and not knock out a single pin.

*******

"Liana? You didn't tell me , that you weren't house-trained yet?" said Five when Kenny and his other birthday guests at the table were busy devoting themselves to their food and drinks.

  
"What do you mean with...?", but Liana shouldn't get any further, because Five already had grabbed a mug of lemonade and emptied it over Liana's skirt.

  
The gleeful grin on Five's face grew wider and wider as Liana realized what had happened.

  
"Maybe you should run to Daddy and Papa and have your diapers changed, huh? We're still practicing house-training the next Days poor little Toddler" said Five a little louder.

Which of course earned him and Liana the looks of Kenny, Kenny's mother and the other guests - and the little devil used it as an excuse to push Liana in front of him, take a hot dog to go while walking and get more distance from the strange birthday boy and his party. The perfect Plan.

Did Five feel guilty? Absolutely not. Was it possible that Liana was angry with him now? Why should she? It was totally worth it.

"Has a accident happened to the baby, huh? Has it drank too much lemonade?", Five teased Liana now while walking towards Klaus and Diego - when Liana wanted to reach out to hit Five, he drew back amused - and Klaus completely grow up in his´father Parenting role´.

"I saw that - Liana Hargreeves it not nice hitting your brother. Fortunately, Allison packed these changing clothes for in your bagpack, before leaving the Academy. We both go to the Bathroom now - otherwise I get told from your papa again , you would look 'neglected' "

While Klaus took the unhappy looking Toddler by the hand and pulled her towards the Toilets, Klaus only heard the amused laugh from Ben who was walking next to him.

  
Nice that Ben at least founds the little show so amusing.

A small bright Sunshine on this chaotic Evening.

**THE END**


End file.
